Harry Potter and the Celestial Beings
by gkkau
Summary: Harry and Cedric gain Godlike powers from the Celestials. Srry accidently removed the wrong story and this is a repost. Please review and leave suggestions on anything, sorry again for having to repost.
1. Basics of Charecters

Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory or any of the other characters, situations or places presented herein which have been previously published and/or described in any of the works of JK Rowling. I do not profit in any material way from this work. This is a work of fiction, and any and all resemblances to real persons alive or dead are purely coincidental. None of the situations described herein should be construed to reflect the motivations, orientations or behavior of the actors which portray these characters in any cinema graphic adaptation of published works. This work is intended for entertainment purposes only, and is written with gratitude towards JKR, for creating such a wonderful world in which we writers of fan fiction play. This disclaimer should be understood to apply to each and every chapter of this work, as well as any other works in this series which I write.**

****

**List of Characters' and their abilities: ****this may be updated at any time**

**Celestial Beings:**

**1 Life: ****As per her name she can create new life from anything, in doing so bringing new life into the world. She created all life on the planet, and is still creating life, as with every plant, animal, muggle or magical being that comes into existence, along with controlling the power of light. She try's to keep the world alive and thriving so it may grow. **

**2 Death: ****As per his name, he calls forth the ending of all mortal lives; weather it be plant, animal, muggle, or magical being. He keeps the world from becoming too crowded from Life's creations, along with the power of darkness. He is a neutral being usually because weather it be good or evil, all life must end. And no matter what steps you take to extend your life Death will eventually come for you.**

**3 The Judge: ****The Judge as his title is neither masculine nor feminine in nature, its job is to decide whether you go to the plane of light (heaven to us) or to the plane of darkness (hell). The Judge also watches over both planes to make sure, all is as it should be and the souls are were they belong. He can see your very soul, and tell of its purity or its darkness.**

**4 Fate: ****Fate plans out when a person is born and when they die, and what challenges a person may face during life. But with free will, every person decides his/her destination at the end by the choices they make in handling their fate. She may be called a bitch or be blessed by people, but every choice we make changes our fate. She is the sister to Chaos, who always likes to screw up her well organized plans.**

**5 Chaos: ****Chaos is the embodiment of his name, he loves putting obstacles in people's paths he thinks Fate, has given to easy. He also loves to pull what he calls pranks, and loves to watch over people who do, because they can cause so much chaos. Chaos is the master manipulator, and can manipulate weather good or bad luck befalls you… He is laid back and loves to mess up his sisters plans.**

**6 Father Time: ****Controls the movement of time and the age of all living beings, he makes sure things move forward so people can grow and not become stagnate. He also makes sure Life and Death come into play, so new life can be born and other life can end. As they say "Time marches on"**

**7 Gaia: ****She is the embodiment of the earth; she controls the elemental forces of earth, fire, wind and water. Along with being able to talk to any living thing that is on her beloved world. She is a mother at heart, who only wants to see her children grow and flourish, but piss her off …and well everyone remembers the Dinosaurs.**

**These are the Celestial Beings, of light who shape and mold our world for the better. But in the background there is a being of darkness who wishes to destroy all that there is, to be the one and only ruler of the universe. This being name is Oblivion.**

**1 Oblivion: ****Is the master of the nothingness, he controls the 7 deadly sins as we know them. He has so far manipulated the events, so that soon, since he knows the others won't interfere. He will be able to destroy this rock, and use it as his starting point in ruling the universe.**

**Here is were Oblivion, is very wrong indeed. Gaia, who is watching over a very special young boy, is pissed beyond belief at what she is seeing. Gaia knows this is the work of Oblivion, and has called for an emergency meeting of all the Celestials. This is were our story will start off…**


	2. A new day dawns

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Harry Potter, Cedric Diggory or any of the other characters, situations or places presented herein which have been previously published and/or described in any of the works of JK Rowling. I do not profit in any material way from this work. This is a work of fiction, and any and all resemblances to real persons alive or dead are purely coincidental. None of the situations described herein should be construed to reflect the motivations, orientations or behavior of the actors which portray these characters in any cinema graphic adaptation of published works. This work is intended for entertainment purposes only, and is written with gratitude towards JKR, for creating such a wonderful world in which we writers of fan fiction play. This disclaimer should be understood to apply to each and every chapter of this work, as well as any other works in this series which I write.

Gaia, stormed into the celestial meeting hall after what she just witnessed, and blew the horn of calling. To say she was pissed was an understatement of a lifetime. A minute after blowing the horn, all the Celestials appeared knowing something was majorly wrong. The horn had not been blown since the time of the dinosaurs, and that was catastrophic then.

When they all appeared they all started calling out what was wrong, and why had she blown the horn.

Please sit down and take your seats, I will explain why I have summoned all of us. This matter is of grave importance to us all, and involves Oblivion. Gaia stated.

At the mention of Oblivion, they all quickly took there seats and waited for Gaia's explanation. If this involved him then the earth was in dire straights, and they were all wondering what he could be up to…he couldn't be so stupid to go up against all of them…would he.

Oblivion has set into motion with his powers the utter and total destruction of the earth, and I fear this is just a start. I know we don't interfere directly with the mortal plane, but if we don't there will be no mortal plane or earth left. Gaia stated

Let me show and tell you what he's been up to, especially a very special little boy who has the favor or curse as some may see, of some of us. This boy's name is none other then Harry James Potter.

The Celestial's, all sucked in a deep breath with this name; he is to be the savior or the wizarding world. Along with helping them re-merge with the normal world.

Oblivion has been interfering with the normal's for long now, as we all know, causing riots, war, famine, and such. But he has corrupted two very powerful wizards also. The both believe they will be the rulers of the world, and both found out of the importance of our little Harry…somehow. Their names are Albus Dumbledore and Tom Riddle, if we don't act very quickly they will destroy, Harry.

And in doing such bring forth the end of the earth, I say in no more then a century at most. Gaia slumped in her seat.

What has happened to Harry, what is so bad that we must interfere; you know we do not do this lightly? Life responded

Please explain this and what you propose Gaia, the others all asked.

Gaia, brought forth the images of a little 5 year old Harry locked in the cupboard under the stairs beaten, bloody, and starved, almost to the point of death. She showed them how his relatives hated anything to do with magic, and how little Harry just learned his name wasn't "boy" from starting school. She also showed them the past 4 years of his life, they all sucked in a breath at this….it was a miracle he was alive at all! And then he was alive only do to the fact of being magical and his magic was keeping him alive. She also showed how Tom had killed his parents, and had one of his minions frame his innocent godfather. Then showed how Dumbles placed him in that home knowingly, so he could steal from him and control him later in life with ease, so as to destroy Tom. Even going as far to create a false prophecy, saying Harry was they only one who could destroy, Tom.

This is why I have called us all together today, we must act now! If we allow Oblivion, to get his way by not interfering as he hopes, the world will be lost as will all of creation. Gaia angrily stated I propose to counter Oblivion, by making Harry a demi-god…protector of the mortal plane. We will each have to grant Harry use of some of our powers to protect the mortal plane from danger and from Oblivion.

I see only one problem with your plan Gaia, Harry will need his soul mate, because I think I know what you are getting at, said Life. If he is denied this and given these powers he could become just as dangerous if not more so then even Oblivion. And to answer everyone's question, yes Harry's mate has already been born….his name is Cedric Diggory. We will also have to change Cedric for this to work out.

I agree Harry must be balanced as we all are if this is to work out, and nothing is better then having ones soul mate beside them. I propose at this time though we limit their existence to the end of the world they live on, be forever bound to the planet below us as it's protector, as long as it is in existence. Spoke Death.

I agree brother, said Chaos. His parents and godfather's were always a favorite of mine for all their pranks and mischief they created. Young Harry will be following in their footsteps I believe as well, I believe the twins I have been looking in on also are going places. Though the three of that family is left to be desired and must be watched, as I can sense Oblivion has influenced them heavily.

I to agree with this spoke the Judge. His and his mates spirits are pure, even with all young Harry, has gone through. I would have expected Harry's, aurora to be tarnished by his treatment but it is not.

I have looked through time, said Father Time. At what will happen if we do not act now….it is worse then we all suspect. The universe itself will cease to be in a millennium if we do not act, the earth will be dead in fifty years.

So we are in agreement then, spoke Gaia. Now we must decide what to give our two chosen champions. I know I will be giving Harry, the ability to control all my elements. And speak to any creature weather it be magical or normal. To Cedric, I will grant two magical familiars; one a phoenix the other will be a sphinx, both will be able to understand and communicate with him any were on the earth.

I will grant Harry, the ability to speed up time for a small time, while I'll grant Cedric the ability to slow it down. They will be able to choose who it affects and who not. Spoke Father Time.

I know you won't like this sis, but I'll grant Harry, the ability to be the greatest prankster there is, with a pinch of luck. While young Cedric I will give luck like no-one has seen before. I also will cause a little chaos by getting his one godfather freed and a certain "rat" caught.

Fate looked ready to beat her brother Chaos at his gifts but so be it. They were creating a demi-god here.

Fate spoke…I will grant them both the clarity to see what will happen with the choices they will make…but only a little. I will give Harry the bloodline of all four founders of Hogwarts and of Pendragon, so he can summon Excalibur. While I'll give Cedric the bloodline of the Lefey and of Merlin, so he will be magically as strong as his mate.

I will grant them both the ability to see someone's true aurora, so they can see who is trying to use them and who is not. Spoke the Judge. I will also give them the ability to send souls or fragments of souls onto the afterlife, so I may judge them.

My turn now spoke the whispered voice of Death. I will give Harry the ability to control darkness and recall all my agents known there as Dementors. This should make up for somewhat losing his fathers cloak to his mate. I give Cedric the three hollows, namely the elder wand, the cloak of invisibility, and the ring of death. I shall change the ring though so both Harry and Cedric can learn from all the knowledge from everyone that has past on. Along with the wand are his to control and only him, so certain party's wont get it.

Everyone was shocked by this, Death was recalling his agents….but the most surprising was he was he was willing changing his gifts to suite a person and to unite said gifts with only one person.

Last but not least Life spoke. I shall grant Harry the ability to control light, and the ability to return extinct magical animals to life. To Cedric I bestow the gifts of returning all other extinct life back, and the unnatural ability to breathe life back into a being that is almost gone; if it is not there time to go that is. I also grant them the ability to give birth to heirs, so that there line may always continue.

They all rose at this time and stretched out there hands to the center of the table and spoke as one. "By the collective agreement of the Celestial's we hereby grant- Harry Potter and Cedric Diggory; the gifts we have chosen for them, SO MOTE IT BE!" As they were speaking their power was coming out of their hands and formed two balls of multi-colored light; when finished the two balls left to find there new masters.


	3. The Celestials take flight

Now that is taken care of we must rescue poor Harry from those horrible relatives of his, along with getting both sets of adults to work together in raising our chosen ones. Now who shall take care of what, asked Life. I believe I'll take care of Harry, since he will need to be healed and to curse those despicable people(everyone shivered at this no-one and I mean no-one wanted to piss off Life….it just wasn't good.) I also believe we should meet up at Potter Castle, its large enough for all present and future family members and was the ruling seat, of England; till it was lost to time.

They all nodded in agreement, so Life took off to do her tasks, all the other Celestials were somewhat pitying those horrible people.

Death spoke next….Starting a magical chant "I summon thee to come to me, my three earthly creations" At once the three items appeared but one appeared cursed, the Ring of Death Actually. So that fool Riddle used one of my creations for a horcrux, foolish mortal and with a wave of his hand it was removed and all three items were changed and ready for their new master. I am now off to deal with my agents and return them to the realm of spirits. And disappeared in a twirl of black smoke.

I think I'll go cause a little mischief by getting that stupid, traitorous rat. Along with getting his godfather out of that horrible prison. Chaos left in a way no-one could imagine….he looked like a deflating balloon. They all groaned at the chaos he was about to cause, but it would be worth it.

I'll explain to the Diggory's what is going on, and take them to the castle. Said Fate as she vanished.

I think I'll go have a little chat with some law enforcement personnel, in both worlds. Maybe they can have this mess cleaned up somewhat for our charges as well as a little revenge on the three parties that are causing this mess; spoke The Judge and left with what sounded like three strikes of a gavel.

Hum…. spoke Gaia, I think the phoenix I will use for Cedric will be a Blue phoenix; along with a certain sphinx I know that has been guarding a lost tomb for three-thousand years both of coarse were his ancestor's familiars. I also think Harry will be getting the five familiars of his ancestors. Namely a phoenix from Godric, who at present resides in the castle Hogwarts-but he will have to be freed from Dumbles; a basilisk from Salythezar also in the castle Hogwarts, and would need to be freed from Tom; a raven from Rowena; and a badger from Helga. No, I think I will set Fawkes free he has suffered enough with that old coot; instead I'll give him a white phoenix named, Hedgewig. And let me not forget the Dragon of Pendragon, who at this time is guarding Potter Castle, if my memory serves me right. Ok off I go, and with that Gaia left in a swirl of leaves to get the familiars.

I think I'll take a cue from Chaos here, thought Father Time. I just slow down everyone and everything in the world for now except for our champions and their family….ohh almost forgot…someone's got to get Remus Lupin to. That should cause a little panic seeing, but not getting there, will put a cramp in three party's shorts I think; chuckled Time. He then stood up and disappeared in a swirl of sand.

All in all the Celestials, thought this was going to be a very exciting and for some a very disastrous day for some mortals.

Life appeared in the Dursly's living room scarring them half to death, but at once Vernon Dursly was on his feet shouting.

What are you doing in my house freak, we were told none of you would be coming to at least the boys eleventh birthday and we could treat him how we like as long as we don't kill him. NOW GET OUT OF MY HOUSE! Yelled Vernon.

To say Life was a little upset was an understatement of the century. Here these people were told they could treat the child as they did, along with the fact that magicals were apparently repelled from the house. After a quick magical scan of the house she was right, magicals were repelled from the house as was all mail directed to Harry from anyone besides Dumbledore. Along with a magical suppression ward, containment ward (so Harry couldn't run away). Along with a dozen more all so this child could be abused and neglected. Life flared her magical aurora, freezing these horrible mortals in place.

You disgusting, no good, low life, child abusing mortals "HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO A CHILD!" "I AM THE Celestial Being known as Life Fools!" she screamed. For your actions against this child the Champion of the Celestials, I will hereby give you my punishment! No longer will any life be on any property you own or live in. For you Petunia you shall look and feel like a 65 year old till the day you die. For you Vernon and Dudley, you can only eat healthy foods from now on while craving junk food always, and only enough to support your life; also you are now both sterile and impotent, NO MORE Dursly's will ever walk this earth again.

Life stormed over to the door to the cupboard under the stairs and turned the door to ash. And gazed upon the horrible site of little Harry curled up in a ball with a black and blue eye, multiple cuts and bruises on his bare chest, and what looked like both his arms were broken and dislocated at the shoulder. Turning back to the scarred Mortals she said "Wait, just you wait the other Celestials will be coming to curse you as well. I hope you are happy mortals."

Harry, Looked up at Life and whispered to her "Help me please, I don't want to be in this pain anymore"

With a wave of her hand all Harry's injuries were healed up as if they were never there.

Come Harry, we are leaving this place, and you shall never have to return if you don't want to.

At this exact moment the orb of light with the gifts of the Celestials arrived and entered Harry. After a brief moment, the powers started to become active; his malnourishment was the first to go, then his poor eyesight, all because of the neglect he had received.

"Who are you" he asked. "And how did you heal me, are you an angel"

"No Harry I'm not an angel, I am the Celestial known as Life. We have chosen you and your mate to become our champions on the plane of mortals." "But do not fear we are going to your ancestors' home, to your loving godparents and your mates' parents" All will be explained in do time to you both, as will understanding how to use the gifts we have given you. Now take my hand and we will be off to your new home and family.

The moment they left all the plants on the property withered and died, while all the insects and critters left to get as far away as they could. Also Petunia aged to what she would look like at sixty-five years of age- then promptly screamed and fainted after seeing what see looked like, and both the males felt a wave of magic encompass them making them sterile, impotent, and unable to eat anything but healthy foods-but with a cruel twist of always seeing and wanting to eat junk food.


	4. Celestials take flight part 2

Repost from last chapter:

The moment they left all the plants on the property withered and died, while all the insects and critters left to get as far away as they could. Also Petunia aged to what she would look like at sixty-five years of age then promptly screamed and fainted after seeing what see looked like, and both the males felt a wave of magic encompass them making them sterile, impotent, and unable to eat anything but healthy foods; but with a cruel twist of always seeing and wanting to eat junk food.

New Story:

The very same moment in Azkaban prison there was what sounded like fireworks going off and a very dark death-like presence felt. The reason for this was both Chaos and Death have just arrived to start with there plans. The guards there saw all the dementors get down on what looked like one leg, and a bright reddish light appear in the cell of one Sirius Black. They immediately high tailed it out of there, whatever was coming or happening, couldn't be good….no not good at all.

Come my servants of death and despair, your master calls you to come home. Whispered the form of Death, while opening portals to the spirit realm.

All over the world all the dementors went through the portal home. Once through they were able to remove their cloaks, and you could see they were happy to be home again, as they were now just spirits. And nothing could stop them from leaving either no matter how hard the ministries tried to keep them from going, of coarse a few people that were foolish enough to block the way were dragged to the spirit realm to…..such as one Deloris Umbridge.

Once all his servants were home death spoke to the few guards remaining. "You will have to get new guards for your prison now, and don't try to summon more dementors, or you will be going to your demise instead." And with that Death decided to go to Potter Castle to give his physical gifts to Cedric. His revenge on those who had wronged Harry would come to them no matter how hard they tried to avoid him.

But first he stopped at the Ministry to destroy the blasted Veil; no one would be using it to try to get more dementors or to throw people thru it.

Father Time made a quick stop by Remus Lupins house on the way to Potter Castle, Startling the werewolf.

"Who are you, how did you get in here, and most importantly what do you want?" spoke Remus; wand pointed at F. Time, with his eyes glowing feral yellow.

"I am the Celestial Father Time, Remus Lupin, and I have come to take you to your unofficial godson, Harry Potter. Harry has not been treated well over the past four years, not well at all. Also there is a force trying to destroy all life as we know it in the universe. We the Celestials have decided to make Harry and his Soul mate, Demi- gods to help in this battle. We need you because Harry will need all the love he can get, and guidance also till he can master his powers."

Remus, dropped into a nearby chair, his Harry was abused, his cub; since James and Lily's' passing. He couldn't believe it Dumbledore, told him Harry, was safe and happy were he was, so either he was lying or didn't know. He guessed lying since in front of him stood a Celestial being. His anger; the wolf; resurfaced at this knowledge he was lied to.

"Dumbledore and the people he was with will die for harming my cub; no one messes with my pack and lives!"

"That will have to wait for now Remus, Harry, needs you now more then ever. He needs to see a familiar faces, and know why you and Sirius weren't there." And don't worry the party's involved at the present are getting a little taste of what is to come. Now take my arm Remus, we are off to Potter Castle, and your godson.

In Sirius Black's cell Chaos, was looking at the weak and sleeping form of said man. With a look of mischief in his eyes; he produced a bucked of ice cold water and then dumped it onto him.

"What…who are you….have you come to take me to my trial finally. Or are you giving me to the dementors?"

"No Sirius, I am the Celestial known as Chaos, and I am here to take you to your godson, and clear you of the false charges against you. And no this is not a dream, a joke, or even a hallucination. Even if it would be a good one to play on someone truly guilty. Now stand up please I can't have you looking like that when we go to get the "rat" now can we….or would you prefer to stay here?"

Sirius was dumfounded he was going to be freed, get revenge on the rat, and see his godson again. But something disturbed him why was a Celestial taking an interest in his godson? He slowly stood up, and seeing a wave of Chaos hand, he felt like he did before he came to this hellhole, also his cloths were all new.

"May I ask why before we leave, you have taken an interest in my godson for?"

"Harry and his soul mate have been chosen to be the champions of the Celestials on the mortal plane; they will also be made into demi-gods. We have seen the horrors that have befallen Harry and what is to come; because of this all the Celestials have granted them their boon."

Sirius was totally shocked, speechless, and not only did his godson have a soul mate which hasn't been seen since the founders' time; but he was to be a demi-god and receive gifts from all the Celestials.

"We'll let's get us a rat and clear my name then, I want to be able to be with my only godson and heir before the hours up."

Quickly taking Chaos, offered arm they made their way to the Burrow to get a certain wizard in the form of a rat. Once arriving and remaining invisible; thanks to Chaos, they saw one of the Weasley's children playing with said rat. Chaos couldn't let this chance to play a mostly harmless prank on a stuck up eleven year old boy pass. He summoned a Bogart which immediately took the form of the dreaded Hogwarts Potion's Professor Snape. As said boy ran to get his parents, with said Bogart/Snape after him; they immediately fell upon the traitorous rat, Wormtail. Chaos immediately froze the filthy traitor while they calmly walked up to him.

"Why hello Wormtail, haven't seen you in what 4 years now. I hope you liked being a rat Wormtail because you won't be alive much longer." snarled Sirius

Turning to Chaos, "You wouldn't be able to conjure a very tight cage for this rat would you Chaos, I wouldn't want him to get away now?"

"I don't think that will be a problem but do you mind if I have a little fun with creating the cage. You and your friends while in school always gave me such good laughs as I watched you plan and play your pranks."

"Why of coarse not after all you are the one who helping to clear my name by capturing this rat, and allowing me to see my godson again."

" Good, because this cage will change size, when I want it to so he can't make a quick get away, and give him a nasty shock should he touch the walls, and you do know how bumpy it is to travel with me. Now let's be off to see a certain Madam Bones, and clear your name."

After putting Wormtail in his cage(while just happening to shake it a little , you know to make sure the cage worked properly), Sirius, grabbed Chaos arm, and off the went to the ministry to get his name cleared. Then it would be to his godson and god help those who hurt him. Blacks take family very seriously he just hoped he could find Remus, and patch things up with him. (Little did he know his reunion was soon coming?)

Suddenly two strangers' appeared in DML Directors office of one Madam Bones. One of which looked suspicialy like one convicted Sirius Orion Black.

Years of training kicked in and she quickly cast two stunning and petrifying spells. All of which did no good, since Chaos, just simply neutralized them.

"Madam Bones, may I ask for a moment of your time. For you see I bring gifts. One innocent man your Ministry and Dumbledore, put away unfairly and one murdering, illegal animagus rat, Known as Peter Pettigrew. For you see, things are not as they appear to you and I am going to show you the truth of the matter." said a smiling Chaos.

"Who are you and how did you apperate inside the ministry like that? And what do you mean you have Pettigrew, he's dead, and that man killed him and twelve muggle."

Smirking as Chaos, new what he was about to do you put a lot of peoples knickers in a not. So he simple took hold of the cage and enlarged it so it could hold a human size Wormtail, while keeping him contained. Once enlarged he forced Pettigrew, to return to his human form and remain that way forever, locking away his animagus form.

"Let me introduce you my Lady, to one Peter Pettigrew. He has spent the last four years hiding in plain site, as a familiar of the Weasley family. And let me assure you, no they had no knowledge of who this rat really was." pointing to the know human Wormtail.

"And as for me my Lady, I am the Celestial known as Chaos, ahhh…and here is my brother/sister The Judge."

At that very moment T. Judge appeared, in the office. Looking at Chaos, he gave a slight nod of his head.

"It appears brother we have good timing, I was just about to let Madam Bones know, she would need to send a few Aurora's to Azkaban, since Death, sent all the dementors home. And encourage her to seek the Goblins help in maintaining the prison. They seemed most pleased with the idea, since I just came from the bank speaking to their Elder. I had to make sure all of Harry's assets were locked down, and to insure no-one has access to them, except Harry and his Soul mate. Especially thieving, Oath breaking, murdering men named, Dumbledore and Riddle."

This was too much for M. Bones; she slumped down in her chair. Not one but two Celestials' were in her office; but also an assumed dead man- who is actually a murderer; and a convict- who was actually innocent of the crimes he was charged with. Not to mention the fact the were charging the leader of the light, Albus Dumbledore, with crimes that were unthinkable to her.

"Now here is the proof you need for theft and his oath breaking, against one Harry James Potter. You see he has been taking large sum of monies from Harry, for the past four years out of his trust fund, he illegally assumed control over. Along with the fact here is the Potters', will. If you look at the witnesses you will see one Sirius Orion Black and Albus Dumbledore; also it states, he was never to go to his Aunt and Uncle EVER! If Sirius was unable to look after him, then came the Longbottoms, and then finally believe it or not you, Madam Bones. I also bring proof of his mistreatment from said Aunt and Uncle also so you along with the Normal police can deal with them, not to say they won't be having other problems."

Spoke a normally calm T. Judge

"Ok, now bring on the vetraserum and question me please M. Bones. I have a godson that needs me. And I'll be dammed if he has to be without me a moment longer." demanded Sirius

After about one hour of questioning under vetraserum, Sirius was cleared of all charges, while Wormtail was floated out in his cage.

"You know Dumbledore will weasel his way out of these charges somehow. He will probably lose his seats on the Wizgamont, and the International council; but I'm sure he'll hang onto his headmaster status. Also Sirius since you never actually had a trial, I cant free you…but I can drop all charges against you. I will also have your innocence in tomorrow's newspaper."

"Oh, that I am sure of that Amelia, Dumbledore is a slimy snake he is." said a now free and clear Sirius

"Don't worry about him M. Bones, he will get what's coming to him very soon and there won't be a thing he can do about it. And that you are a good soul." spoke T. Judge

"Just a word of warning though, things are going to change here very soon, and some people are NOT going to like it one bit. For you see the Celestials have chosen two people to be there champions here on the mortal plane, and no one will be able to stop them." said a wickedly grinning Chaos

Amelia didn't like the look or what was said by either of these two Celestials. The shit is going to hit the fan, and when it does she definitely wanted to be on the right side, namely Harry's' side. After seeing the two Celestials leave with Sirius. Amelia went straight to the Minister and let him know what had happened, as per her job. To say the least he wasn't happy, they were going to have to pay him for the years he unjustly stayed in Azkaban, all the dementors disappearing; taking his one allie with them to who knows were, along with the fact Harry Potter, was now out of his reach. All the time wondering how much worse can it get and could he keep his cushy job. Then hearing he would need to hire more guards for Azkaban, and that the blasted Veil was destroyed; was his limit. He decided to get to Gringotts, get his money and get out of Europe as fast as he can, things were definitely going down the shitter.


	5. Chapter 5

Previously in the story:

Amelia didn't like the look or what was said by either of these two Celestials. The shit is going to hit the fan, and when it does she definitely wanted to be on the right side, namely Harry's' side. After seeing the two Celestials leave with Sirius. Amelia went straight to the Minister and let him know what had happened, as per her job. To say the least he wasn't happy, they were going to have to pay him for the years he unjustly stayed in Azkaban, all the dementors disappearing; taking his one allie with them to who knows were, along with the fact Harry Potter, was now out of his reach. All the time wondering how much worse can it get and could he keep his cushy job. Then hearing he would need to hire more guards for Azkaban, and that the blasted Veil was destroyed he loved throwing people who got in his way into; was his limit. He decided to get to Gringotts, get his money and get out of Europe as fast as he can; things were definitely going down the shitter.

Flashback:

The Judge; had just materialized in an empty Gringotts Bank, when the Goblin King approached him immediately. The King bowing his head as the rest of the goblins kneeled ready to do one of their gods' bidding.

"How might the Goblin Nation help the Celestials', command us and we shall do whatever we can, Great One."

"I have come for a few items of business your majesty that concerns our newly chosen champions, the Ministry, and two other people, among a few other details that need to be addressed. First off may I ask who is in control of the Potter's Account? Spoke a calm Judge."

"I am in Charge of the Potters account Sir, and since you asked I will also have to be informing the Chief Warlock Dumbledore. Since he has placed me in this most honorable position, I have been managing the Potters' account here for the past four years if you are interested in that knowledge, Sir." spoke a highly proud and pompous goblin

"And who might you be young one and what happened to the previous manager of the Potters' account." I just want to get all the facts, and information that I can get of course."

"My name is Goldhorder, my liege. As per the previous manager; he died the very day I was appointed by Dumbledore. I have done everything that the most excellent wizard known as Dumbledore has commanded of me, from giving him access to all the Potter properties, to having the will sealed away and not read; since he said he already knew what it contained as he was a witness. I have even let him into the trust account so he may get whatever he needs to help the boy." spoke a proud Goldhorder

"Your Majesty, I hope you don't mind losing one of your subjects right now. Since he has harmed our champion Harry Potter, by allowing someone besides a Potter, or a designated guardian access to the Potters' vault." Spoke a perturbed Judge

"You may do whatever you wish to this stupid "thing" that stands before us; he has broken Goblin law, many times over. But I beseech you, to please do not destroy the Goblin Nation for this ones stupidity." spoke a serious and begging King.

As this was spoken Goldhorder, became paler and more freighted with each word said. He knew his life was now forfeit, along with the rest of his bloodline. Goldhorder also thanked Fate, as he was still single with no children, since they would also be put to death. So he took his dagger from his belt and plunged it into his own heart, knowing the next part of his journey was about to begin and he would be paying dearly for it.

"We'll now since Goldhorder, took care of himself here, and I'll judge his soul when I get back to the plane of souls. Shall we move onto the other reasons that brought me here today? And to let you know your Majesty, the Goblin nation will not be penalized for one person's mistake. But first I want a loyal but young Goblin to become the new manager of the Potter vault's."

"Griphook, please come here. I think you should make a fine manager of the Potter fortune. As long as its ok with you, my Judge?" said a worried King

As Griphook, came over to the two most important Beings he had ever met; he had both fear and pride going through his mind. Pride at hopefully being selected to become the new Potter manager. While deep down fear of what could happen to him and his beloved wife and children if he should fail.

"Your Majesty and my Lord Judge, what may a humble goblin do for you today." said a very freighted and nervous Griphook.

"Griphook I have three questions for you, that I want an honest and complete answer to. And please don't lie or leave out pieces of your thoughts, I will know the moment you do."

Now the three questions are as follows:

1: Will you gladly give up your life to protect the secrets and gold of your client?

2: Will you remain loyal to him and his family alone for as long as you live?

3: Do you have anyone you care for?

Now please answer them in order without any thinking, just tell me what comes to your heart. Spoke a resolute Judge

"My Judge, I will gladly give up my life to protect the secrets and gold of my client. As should any loyal goblin do for his or her client unless it will bring disaster to my people. Two your second question; I will remain loyal to his family to my death , or the current head of the failmly replaces me; but I will have to be honest and say that I can not in good conscience say just to his family, as it is common to have three or four different family's accounts to watch over. And to your last and final question, I have a loving wife and two beautiful children at home for me each and everyday I end my work day. I hope my answers please you, but if they do not in the smallest of ways, I ask that another goblin be asked to take charge of this account. I cannot in good conscience put my wife and children at risk of death."

"You have answered truthfully and well Griphook and I think you will make a loyal, dedicated, and trustworthy manager of the Potters and his soul mate, Mr. Cedric Diggory's vaults. And yes Griphook, I said vaults; as Mr. Potter has of coarse his trust and family vault. Also you will find he is heir to Griffindor's, Hufflepuff, and Ravenclaw, Slytherian, and Pendragon vaults. While his mate Cedric is heir to Diggory, Lefey, and the Merlin vaults. Spoke a cheerful Judge. So of course since he is heir to Pendragon and the four Founders; he also will be controlling the Hogwarts vault and the Ministry's vault's as he is actually the King of the magical world."

Now the king spoke up, knowing that this would be too much for this one young goblin to handle. Seeing how the color had drained from the face of Griphook, the King was hoping his next words would be the right ones.

"My Judge, I fear this will be too much for a single goblin to undertake by himself. I propose that we assign Griphook, as head director to these accounts answerable only to me and me alone. While both of us select a staff of ten to twelve trustworthy and loyal goblins to do the mundane tasks. I fear if we do not this will be to much for him, as he will never get to see his wife and children, because he will always be working nonstop to he dies." spoke a somber King

"I agree with you your Majesty; I do not want someone to lose the goodness of their soul for this job. So I will leave you that, to decide who will be working below Griphook. I also want a full audit done on all his accounts immediately. Since we know Dumbles has been stealing from his family account for four years. I Bet you a gallon that you will find money and or objects stolen from the founders vaults as well. And since this so called Ministry is so corrupt I want you to go over those vaults as well, no politician should be able to get away with their pockets loaded with the people's money. Should you find ANYTHING missing I want you to put the heaviest fines against the people responsible and recover the objects ASAP! Please also audit all of Mr. Diggory's vaults as well, you can never be to careful you know."

"The final few pieces of business are as follows;

1: Death has recalled all the dementors back, so Azkaban will be needing new guards. I suggest you make a legally binding and profitable contract with the current ministry to our champions come of age; which will only be about five years from now.

2: Please feel free to release, any incriminating evidence, from anyone who has stolen or attempts to steal from those accounts. But please keep paying the honest salaries of all employees, employed at those places. You might want them to come in to collect their pay, using some sort of red tape excuse, but I'll leave it to you both to deal with.

3: I also ask that the accounts of the Tonks, Black, and Lupin family's be handled by Griphook as well. Since they are all part of, Harry's family.

4: Last but not least, would suggest mind you(smirking evilly here)that you put into place a new security measure, because of all the fallout that's about to happen. All Ministry and Hogwarts employees sign and seal with a drop of blood; a legally binding contract that they are who they say they are; not an alias; a henge, or a polijuiced person. With the clause for breaking it be their magic only…we wouldn't want them to leave this world to quickly now do we.

Now that's settled, you won't be able to reach anyone for the next five years, as they will be training for their roles to play. You have two days though to contact us at Potter castle, if you need help. I will also be placing some strong wards on the bank so that only Goblin magic can be used inside here. That should keep you safe no matter what they throw at you…lol."

"My Judge: said the excited king. We will do everything you ask of us I believe I will also have every Gringotts employee sign some type of contract as you have suggested, that way this injustice won't happen again I hope. If it does though we will know immediately. Here is also a copy of the evidence that Dumbles was stealing from Harry, It might come in handy I think…"

End flashback

Potter Castle:

One by one all the Celestials along with Harry, Cedric and his parents, Sirius, Remus, and the Tonks family.(who were just going to sit down to dinner)To say the least they were shocked and scarred of just how they were removed from their home without any warning. After about two hours of explaining all that had happened to the wizarding adults of why they were here, why Sirius was free, a werewolf was allowed, who the Diggory's and the Tonk's were to everyone, and last but not least the manipulations of two men. The adults missed the two children go to play in a corner with toys a house elf had brought them, along with some juice and snacks.

"Now: said Time; for a little bit of fun. I will be stopping the ageing on all the adults here for the next normal five years outside the boundaries of this castle and its land; while all the children will age exactly five years maximum. Everything inside this castle and on its land though will go through approximately about fifty years time. During this time the boys will be training with their gifts and with guidance and love from all of you to redo the wizarding world from Hogwarts to the Ministry. Everyone else here will get in peak performance and retraining or finish training, so you can protect yourselves as well."

"You also do not need to fear as the castle has over onehundered loyal house elves. Along with the fact every eatable meat, vegetable, fruit, and seasonings will always be fully stocked in the kitchen till the time is up.

You will also find ten greenhouses full of every magical and normal plant ever known, and two zoos full of every living magical and normal animal in existence also fully stocked with those animals needs spoke an excited Life"

"Now if I can have our two champions; Harry and Cedric. I will give them their familiars which will be with them till they die." spoke a joyful Gaia

Harry and Cedric hearing their names called slowly walked over to Gaia, to see what she meant by familiars.


End file.
